


Friction

by MayMadness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky isn't the winter soldier all the time., Bucky looks twenty three, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multilanguage use, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov has a heart, Natasha has parents, Natasha is Bucky's daughter, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Avengers (2012), Rain is Johann's daughter, Slow Aging, Steve Rogers Feels, The Red Skull has a daughter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony knows how his parents died, bucky isn't the winter soldier, preavengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/MayMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James "Bucky" Barnes fell from that train, but he wasn't alone. Rain Schmidt fell with him. They met as cell mates during his time in hydra clutches and have become closer as time passed by.  The experiments slowed their aging so as sixty-seven years went by, they only biologically aged two years. Rain being twenty one and Bucky being twenty three. <br/>  They were content with the way their lives had gone, Bucky living in the shadows of plain sight while Rain ran Hydra to keep them from taking Bucky. She realized that it would be the only way to keep Bucky from being taken. It was all going great, even with Iron Man out there, until Alexander Pierce told her of how Shield had found Captain America. <br/>  In her need to see it for herself, she dropped her guard, causing a whole lot of chaos in her leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm still writing Skyfall, but here is another story that just won't stop playing in my head. I needed to share it with you. A quick heads up, in this prologue, Rain called Bucky "James". However, once the first chapter begins, she will have many nicknames for him, so it won't just be James or Bucky. You'll understand why she does this in the second chapter.

                “What’s a doll like you doing in a dump like this?” Bucky asked the young girl. She looked at him for a second and shrugged. “I was kidnapped when I was seventeen.” She said with a slight German accent. He knew, from that moment, that he was lost to this girl. The girl who seemed to have spent two years of her life locked in a cell in a crowded room full of men. Some hollered at her, begging for a show. Those were the ones that seemed to get punched in the face often by Bucky. He hated what they would say to her. During his time in the army, Bucky learnt a few languages, German being one, and he used it to communicate more privately with the girl.

                Her name was Rain. That’s all he knew. She was nineteen, a pure Aryan German, and she had a mother and father. He also got her to tell him why she was here. They were experimenting on her. It didn’t take long for them to start doing the same to him, injecting him with many things. She told him that it made her stronger and when she tried to escape the first time, they had built a stronger cell and stuck her in it all alone. It didn’t take long for him to join her in that cell. He was growing stronger, able to hear and smell things he shouldn’t have been able to and he was healing at an accelerated speed.

                He slightly recalled Steve going through similar changed when they injected him with the super soldier serum. He had told this to Rain and she had smiled at him and told him that it was possible that Hydra had done to him what America had done to Steve. Bucky was slightly shocked at her words but he nodded and stayed silent. It was common among them. Staying silent until one of them is ready to say more.

                “My father is Red Skull.” Rain had said one day, unknown to them that it would be a few days until Captain America would come and rescue them. “He had some of his Hydra agents kidnap me in the dead of night two years ago today.” She looked down at her shoes. “I was seventeen and tried to get away. I thought it was because my father had gone and done something to oppose someone, or someone from the enemy lines had crossed and decided to take the generals’ families. When I was strapped to a table and my father came in, his face… it wasn’t really his face, it was different, and I was so scared. I told him to get away from me, to let me go. I told him I wanted my mother, he just stood there and smiled at me, told me Dr. Erskine would take care of me. He told me to tell the doctor that I wanted it. I didn’t want it, and I just laid on that table and let my father and the doctors and nurses do as they pleased with me.

                “Dr. Erskine was so kind, he was so gentle and every time he hesitated, my father would threaten him. He didn’t even know who I was until I was transformed. You see, when I was seventeen, I was a small girl, maybe five foot two? Now I’m five foot nine and have this athletic build. Dr. Erskine thought it was amazing, such a small person could grow so big. He saw his serum as more than just a weapon and thought to use it on sick kids or people with cancer. My father didn’t like that idea. After a few months he started treating the doctor like a slave, making him work long hours to make more serums.

                “It was then that the doctor decided to leave. He destroyed all the serums, entrusting me with the chemical makeup of it, and left for the states. It was time for the doctor to use his serum for something good.” Rain looked up and smiled. “I’m not sure what they put in you, whether it will make you as strong as me, but I’m sure that it will keep you alive long enough to see the end of this war.” She scooted closer to Bucky. “It was a pleasure to meet you, James.” She said, smiling at him with sad eyes. “I don’t think I’ll see you again after today.” And this brought a shock to Bucky. The young girl that he has only known for a few weeks will be gone to him, the young girl he has come to love. He looked down at her and captured her lips in his. “I don’t want to see you go.” He whispered, as he looked deep into her powdered blue eye, so light and sharp that it made his stomach churn at her stare.

                “I don’t think they’re going to let me stay… not now, not after they got your serum to work. In a few days, I’ll be gone, moved to a new base maybe.” She looked at him and locked her lips with his, holding onto the feeling of his lips on hers.

                Two days later, Steve Rogers came in and rescued them before they could take Rain away, Bucky saving her before letting Steve lead the way out. Steve had looked at the young girl questioningly but had nodded and moved them towards the exit, giving Bucky a gun and Rain one after she gave him a look that reminded him of Peggy.

                “I’m Rain.” She had said and that was all he knew until they reached Red Skull. Steve had glared at the man, but was surprised when they man hadn’t even looked at him, glaring instead at Bucky and Rain. Rain then lifted her gun and aimed at the man. His eyes had widened and as if waiting for that moment, the building began to explode. Rain rocked forward and knocked the gun out of her hand from the force of the explosion. She sneered at the man that stood on the other side of the building. He turned and walked away. Rain screamed in frustration and tried to get to the other side, Bucky stopping her when he realized it was too late. “He’s gone, Rain, it’s too late.” He said to her calmly. He had been glaring at the man too. “I never thought I’d hate him so much, I thought he was a horrible man but I never thought I’d hate him.” She cried as she held onto Bucky. “I want him dead.” Bucky simply nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the camp.

                She wanted Hydra to pay and was going to do just that until Bucky had fallen from the train. She felt her heart break as she watched it play out in front of her. Bucky and Steve holding on, it was inevitable. Bucky had slipped out of Steve’s grasp and fallen to his death. Rain had pretended to slip and followed him. She watched the horror in Steve’s face as he watched her fall too. He yelled out both their names. She waited for the darkness to come, but all she felt was pain. Her body healed faster than Bucky, and she realized, the minute she was fully healed, that he was also healing and he was alive.

                She had gotten up, grabbed Bucky and ran to the first place her mind supplied. Her home. It wasn’t that far off, now in allied territory. She ran all the way there, eighteen miles. She didn’t expect her mother to be there, and she wasn’t. She walked into the rundown home and laid Bucky on the covered couch. His arm was gone, she didn’t know if it would heal. She took some classes in healing when she was still living at home and they had taught her how to make a cast. She used that knowledge and lined a stick along Bucky’s arm as she casted it.

                Three months, they hid out in that house. Too afraid to move except for Rain’s adventures out to find food. Bucky was slowly healing. He was already able to walk, his broken leg healed, the ribs back in their places. His arm was still healing though, although, the fall should have killed him and made it impossible for him to walk. For her to walk. They were constantly in silence, Rain knowing all well that James found himself drenched in sweat in the morning from the nightmares he had that were similar to her own.

                “You should go.” Bucky said one day, when troops got to close to their hide out, she looked at him and sneered. “I won’t ever leave you.” She said and watched as the soldiers walked past the house. She sighed and relaxed against the wall near the window, sliding down till she touched the floor. “I won’t ever leave you, James.” She whispered as she looked at him. He was sitting on the couch and looking at her with serious eyes. “Why?” He asked, confusion laced in his voice.

                “You’re all I got.” She said and let the tears spill from her eyes. “I don’t trust anyone but you, Mr. Rogers, and Ms. Carter.” Three days later, when she went out to get more food and supplies, she overheard a radio conversation about how Captain Steve Rogers, The Captain America went down in the ice, along with Red Skull. She found tears in her eyes for the loss of the man and because she knew it would destroy Bucky. She walked back home with the little food she could get and braced herself.

                When Bucky found out he didn’t believe it at first, “He’s not gone, he’s a superhero. Superheroes don’t die. They can’t die… They just can’t!” He started going into a panic attack. Rain quickly grabbed his face and kissed his lips, trying to calm him. It worked and he sat there processing everything. “I’m sorry James.” She said as she hugged him. As he realized she wasn’t joking he let his tears spill, his best friend and brother was gone, while he sat in a house trying to heal the damage done from the fall. “He died thinking I was dead…” Bucky whispered after his tears and sobs quieted. “He probably blamed himself. He blamed himself for my falling…” He started to cry again, his head in Rain’s lap as she played with his hair to calm him. “Steve would have blamed himself even if he saw you were alive.” She whispered back. She hadn’t cried since hearing the news, holding back her tears and pain for Bucky’s sake. “He probably blamed himself for my falling.” She said simply.

                “How did you fall?” It was a question she expected, and she knew how she would answer, but she froze as she looked into his eyes. “I heard Steve call your name.” She swallowed, feeling as if the lie wouldn’t work. “I heard him yell it and I ran to the edge of the train and I saw you falling and I slipped on the snow.” She closed her mouth and swallowed the lump in her throat at that memory. “I was able to turn around and look up, I saw Steve’s face. He lost two friends in the same moment. I saw the look of horror on his face.”

                “I remember that look too.” Bucky said and that was the last any of them said for the next few days. Each lost in their own thoughts and memories. On the fourth day, Rain told Bucky what she was going to do. “I’m going to go back.” He looked at her with such angry shock that she found herself second guessing. “I have to infiltrate their bases and destroy them from the inside, James.” She said as she sat on the floor in front of him. “I can’t do that unless they see me as a friend.” Bucky shook his head. “They’ll kill you! They know that you were on our side.” Bucky said and he grabbed her shoulders. He knew that he told her to leave him, but he never wanted this, he wanted her safe.

                She took his hands and kissed the one that is still casted. “I love you, James Barnes.” She said and kissed his forehead. “But as long as our bodies are unfound they will keep looking for us for years, and I can’t let them get their hands on you, James. I’ll keep you hidden. I’ll keep everyone’s eyes off of you for as long as I can.” She put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. “I can’t imagine them taking you away from me.” She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “I don’t want you to leave me.” James said softly. She swallowed and nodded, “I’m not leaving you; you are staying with me. I can’t leave you James.” She smiled, “I’m just going to be hiding you in plain sight until Hydra is destroyed.”

                And that’s what she did for the next sixty-seven years. Their aging was slowed so by that time she only looked to be a twenty one year old girl, while James looked twenty three. Although, it’s around this time that things began to turn for the worst.


End file.
